The Rundas Chronicles
The Rundas Chronicles is a spinoff of the Metroid series, taking place from the perspective of Rundas before the events of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Chapter 1: Beginnings This is the story of how I died for her. My name is Rundas. I am Phrygisian, a sentient ice-wielding species born on Phrygis, moon of Bes III, known for ice mining. I never knew my mother. My father was A'sa and my sister Kamrusepa. At a young age, I heard legends telling of bounty hunters, people who hunted down criminals or completed objectives for a certain amount of money. I wanted to be one of them, and my father stated that if I completed a dangerous test, I would be rewarded with the sacred armorsuit of the Unknown Phrygisian God, which would allow me to kick-start my bounty hunting career. I was told I would be allowed to do this once I reached the age of 57 Phrygisian standards (19 in human standards). Unfortunately, before that happened, two Space Pirates appeared on Phrygis while my sister and I were mining for ice, and I discovered something extraordinary about me: I was one of few Phrygisians who could use their power of ice for bounty hunting purposes, and although Kamrusepa was brutally murdered, I managed to kill the two Pirates. The entire village mourned the loss of Kamrusepa, but heralded me as a hero. A'sa, a highly respected figure among the Phrygisians, stated that he believed I was ready for the test. The village agreed. While he armed me, he explained to me the test. The Temple of Phrygis contained Warbots. As I later found, they became something I strongly disliked much like the Metroids and Samus Aran. The Warbots were prototype machines created by the Galactic Federation, the largest corporation in the entire galaxy. The Warbots became rogue and were dispatched on Phrygis, with the Federation unaware of the existence of the Phrygisians until I joined them. A war had ensued between Phrygisian and Warbot, and the latter were sealed away in a temple. The Phrygisians feared they would one day escape, and wished to the Unknown Phrygisian God that a chosen one would destroy them. I opened the temple and ventured deep into its chambers, crushing every Warbot I found until they were gone, and I found the Unknown Phrygisian God's armorsuit, hidden deep in the temple. Upon acquisition, I was forced to escape from its sinking into the ground. I was heralded as a hero yet again and I chose to leave for the Federation, where I reported my accomplishment and they hired me to complete three jobs they believed could not be completed, not even by Samus Aran. I was given two diseases to exterminate, Miteralis and Twin Fever, on the planets Bilium and Twin Tabula, respectively. I was also asked to destroy Oormine II, the location where a thermonuclear device test went horribly wrong. First I travelled to Bilium. The Decontaminant Suit was given to me, as well as a Radiation Beam that would blast any mutated beasts on the planet. I proceeded to wipe out all mutated beasts on the planet, and found that more Warbots were here as well. Category:Fanfic